Everyday life in the States
by Walrusguy
Summary: Mathew is in the army reserves as a translator and sniper who finds a kobold girl freezing to death. He takes her in and she moves in. But she may be the first but she definitely not the last.
1. A fury Popsicle

The bathroom was full of steam as Mathew Turner a 19 year old stepped out of the shower. He dried off with a towel that hung on the rack and pulled on some boxers and sweatpants as a knock on the door sounded. Pulling on a bright green shirt on walked over wondering who would be outside in mid January. He pulled open the door reviling a canine like girl with ice matted to her fur.

"Please help me I'm so cold." She said in a feeble voice and passed out in Mathew's arms.

"Dear God come in you need some hot tea and a blanket!" He cried as he picked the girl up without a word and laid her on a couch and putting on water for tea.

The girl's eyes were nearly closed and she was shaking of cold her hands grabbing the blanket. Mathew knowing that she was getting hypothermia grabbed some whiskey he had and poured some in her mouth trying to be careful. Easing up the girl got a huge grin on her face and sank down into the pillows of the couch.

"Well now I got to readjuster this to the Cultural Exchange people and explain why she is drunk." Mathew sighed but knowing the girls clothes were frozen and that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission took them off and threw them into the dryer and started it in hopes of having them dry before the girl woke up and skinned him alive. He called the police and asked them for the branch that handled the immigrants. So after he told them what he did they said an agent would be over soon to give him important info and readjuster the girl. So to get ready he sat down on the chair opposite the girl and thought in silence what she was and came to the conclusion that she was a kobold.

He jumped when a knock at the door was heard and guessing he fell asleep he stood stretched cracking his joints into place walked over and found a tall man with a medium build and suit at the door.

"Mathew Turner?" The man spoke in a deep voice and Texan accent.

"In the flesh let me guess you're that agent that's gunna tell me what I'm gunna be doing." Mathew spoke relaxed.

"Yea and my name is Conwell." The agent spoke back.

"Please come in well speak in the kitchen as not disturb Sleeping Beauty over there." Mathew said pointing over his shoulder to the kobold.

"As you wish but before we begin to what extent did you undress her?" Agent Conwell asked.

"Everything due to her going into hyperthermia." Mathew said knowing that was going to be asked.

"You also said you'd given her a amount of alcohol?" Agent Conwell asked stepping in.

"That is correct, from my knowledge is that those who are buried under snow were given alcohol to stay warm. So I did so here and I dare say it worked." Mathew said closing the door against the piercing cold.

"I see and has she survived?" Agent Conwell asked looking concerned.

"Let's find out." Mathew said walking over to the sleeping girl and flipping her arm over and watching for a pulse which he got. "How about that she's sleeping!" Mathew proclaimed.

"Well your methods as lewd as they were worked." Agent Conwell said with relief.

"What do you mean lewd that is what we were thought in boot camp!" Mathew exclaimed showing his dog tags to the man.

"Wow military to you are a breath of fresh air tell me you have a girlfriend? The changes in the law says that you can marry if you wish." Agent Conwell said as he sat.

"No I do not have a girlfriend." Mathew replied

"Well when she wakes up you'll have one considering that you saved her life." Agent Conwell said.

Bzzzzt sounded and signifying that the clothes were finally dry. Mathew gabbed a basket and walked to the basement or laundry room. Conwell following behind opening the dryer and grabbing the cloths of the kobold folding them and placing them in the basket. Bringing them back up to a awake and stretching girl.

"Wow your awake look at that here are your clothes I ran them through the dryer sorry that I took all your clothes you would have froze out in them." Mathew said surprisingly keeping his head up and not looking at her large cleavage.

"That's fine you saved my life I can look that ove-" She started but a metallic ting was heard and her ears perked." What was that, what are those?!" She asked noticing his dog tags hanging around his neck.

"Dog tags I'm in the U S coalition forces my part is translating German to English and back again and a sniper with a good eye." Mathew said handing the girl her clothes back.

"That's so cool the Americans are great people. They may have the youngest country but sure as hell they wont go down without a fight, that's what makes them great they were the underdogs when they fought the British the top dog at the time and won, hey I heard of a saying and correct me if I'm wrong but I saw a sign that read true heros dot wear capes they wear dog tags now seeing one of you is just awesome!" The kobold said exited to be in the presence of a warrior that is ready to fight for the freedom of the human race. She soon talked him with some force knocking him down but she calculated it wrong and instead of landing face to face it was face to breast.

"Mghm mgh mf lge am lut miz nor sam?" Mathew tried saying with his voice muffled but then biting on of her nipples. The girl moaned and rolled off of Mathew.

"I repeat what is your name miss?" Mathew said slowly getting up like nothing happened.

"My name is Cristta Shültz what is yours and what was the first part?" Cristta replied.

"Mine is Mathew Turner and it was please get off can't breath." Mathew replied now hoisting Cristta up to her feet.

"Okay um Cristta before we go any further you should put your clothes on you might get arrested for public decency." Mathew said "and we have a guest, he is a agent from the CSCEP I am gunna see if you can stay with me permanently." Mathew finished gusturing to Agent Conwell who was looking on with amusement.

"Should have said something about him!" She said spoked trying to covering her breast and crouch.

"Here put them on I think we should get this done with." Mathew said tossing Cristta her clothes which she put on in a blur.

" well I hate to interrupt but let's get this done." Agent Conwell said to the two.

"Ya I need to report back to base soon." Mathew said as he and Cristta walked to the kitchen ready for the interview.

"Gender or preferred gender?" Agent Conwell asked Cristta.

"Female." Was the replie.

"Full name?" Agent Conwell asked Cristta.

"Cristta Amanda Shültz." Cristta replied.

"Age?"

"19."

"Date of birth?"

"May 16 1993."

"Species?"

"I am a Kobold"

"Relation to the host? "

"I'm not sure on that um Mathew?"

"Houseguest." Mathew told

"Reasons for being here."

"First to live and second to do a home stay."

"Allergies and sicknesses?"

"Allergies cats sickness is a cold."

"Well ain't that ironic?" Was Mathew's reply.

Okay that's all welcome home Crista." Agent Conwell said shacking Crista's hand.

"Your papers proving you legal will be here next week. Till then take care of her and if any more mons show up call." Agent Conwell said as he handed Mathew his card. Then he got up shock hands with Mathew and left.

"Welcome to your new home Crista my name to you from now on is Matt,now how old did you say you were? 19 in any case we must have a toast to you!" Mathew said getting up and walking to his liquor cabinet and retrieving a bottle of clear liquid and two shot glasses.

" Now this is really strong and I only use it for medical purposes and an occasional celebration but this is special to and it deserves a toast!" Matt said setting the glasses down and pouring a small amount in.

" To your being here!" Matt exclaimed climbing up on the table and lifting his glass and shot it down. Crista took the shot but when she got it down she looked like she was drunk.


	2. The new addition

"Ha can't handle your alcohol can you?" Matt asked poring himself another and quickly downing it.

"Never drank be-*hick*fore." Crista managed to slur out.

"Hey you think they will let me join the army reserves?" Crista asked pushing herself up.

"Don't know I mean we started letting African Americans join during the civil war that happened in the 1800's but even then huge amounts of racism were involved till present day. But since I'm in you would have to join or I have to resign and get a new job but to resign I have to finish my service or I go to jail." Matt explained pondering.

" But then again I think they would make an exception for this since I am already in the service and now a host family. But let's not think of it at the moment now let's go to bed you can take my room I'll sleep on the couch." Mat said standing and snatching the bottle away from Crista who was starting to slide it to herself in hopes to drink more.

"That's enuf of that for awhile now let's get you to bed or you will have a massive head-." Matt started but was cut off by a thump and a shattering sound. He looked over to see his houseguest sleeping on the table and her glass shattered on the floor. He sighed and cleaned away the shards before picking the sleeping K-9 and carried her down the hall. Just as he was about to leave a floorboard creaked and a sizable hand shot out from the sleeping girl and grabbed him so hard the claw dug into his arm and cut deep into it. The cut started to bleed a large bit and Matt yelled waking his guest who looked scared but she soon felt a few wet steams going down her arm and a slight twitching in her arm she followed her arm to her paw tightly wrapped around Matt's bleeding arm.

"Jesus Christ sorry I'm so sorry Matt!" Crista exclaimed pulling her hand away but the wound started to bleed more.

"The keys to my jeep get them we are going to the hospital." Matt said holding his arm over his head and taking his belt off and wrapping it around his arm as tightly as he can the two got into the car.

"Well shit I can't drive with my dominant hand out ,Critsa I hope you know how to drive." Matt said handing his keys to the shocked girl.

"Ya I can drive but I need you to give me directions." Crista said with confidence and authority.

"Ya if I am gunna make it we need me to stay awake." Matt said sinking in his seat with a feeble grin on.

"Stop talking Shit Turner you will live!" Crist said sticking the keys into the admission and turning them making the car hum to life and reversing the car out of the driveway in such a hurry that the gravel sprayed up in the rear view mirror.

"Go down the road turn onto McCarson road then turn left to Andrews Street then on your right there is the general hospital turn in, park the car, then get me inside." Matt croaked out.

In 10 minutes they were at the hospital and Matt got out with a bit of assistance from Crista who had his other arm around her neck. When they entered the greeting area were the woman at the front desk looked out of the corner of her eye. But when she saw Matt's injury and she called paramedics in. They whisked him off with a morphine drip and a scared Crista at his side.

"Miss he is your host correct but to do our job you must wait here." One of the doctors said pointing to a chair by the wall. "Now sit and be good till I tell you how it went." The doctor said with a small amount of compassion and as if like a machine Crista sat down whining but she noticed something a bit strange abut the doctor. She had legs not just one she had eight and she was tall. So she put two and two together and she knew what species the doctor was.

"Hold on I know what species you are!" Crista shouted standing and pointing to the doctor who had her back turned but her face told a story of nervousness. She was mumbling quiet prayers that the Kobold behind her wouldn't freak out and bolt. Or worse grab her host before he can be treated.

"Yup no way I can miss it your a Sergeant that is so cool!" Crista finished.

"How can you be cool with a species like me around? Don't you know what we do to dogs and cats at our master's homes? You must be the only one who doesn't freak out when you see me." The Arachne said her voice that was calm before was now breaking when she spoke but befor anyone could stop her she broke and went sobbing to the floor.

"Have you done anything like that miss?" Crista asked approaching the sobbing woman.

"No but my species they-." She started but was stopped by Crista.

"Your species isn't you though why do you think we are called individuals we are judged by what we do not everyone else." Crista said patting the woman on the shoulder. "What is your name anyway miss mine is Crista?" Crista added picking the woman up

"Loraine nice to meet you why are you here anyway Crista?" Loraine asked driving her six red eyes.

"Well my host from what I could piece together carried me to his room after I passed out and when he went to leave he must have stepped on a lose floorboard which made me grab his arm and break his the skin causing him to bleed a bit then I drove us to the hospital and here we are." Crista said summing it all up.

"So you broke the law?" Loraine asked with her eyebrow cocked.

"What law?" Crista countered showing her best deep face.

"The one that states that a human can't hurt us and vise versa." Loraine said letting out a sigh.

"Wait you mean to say I'm going to get deported?!" Crista said sniffing a bit.

"Looks like we've got no choice. I'm sorry we have to talk about this when your host Mathew comes out." Loraine said

"What do you wish to ask me?" Matt asked his voice wavering a little due to an amount of pain killers he was given.

"Mathew did I hurt you bad? Do you want to kick me out? Please don't kick me out, oh please oh please oh please don't kick me out. I promise I'll be good ,please don't kick me out its so cold and wet and horrible." Crista started, kneeling at Matt's feet begging as her life depended on it which she thought did.

"Relax puppy you ain't getting thrown out." Matt said sighing wiping a tear away.

"What about the law? I will get deported!" Crista shouted.

"That's if they found out that is, who ever said I got those cuts from you?" Matt said matter o factly.

Crista opened her mouth to say something but didn't. Lorraine was standing back through exchange but now stepping up to the pair.

"So if I may ask were did you get those cuts were they self inflicted or what?" Lorraine asked lifting all the eyebrows on the left side.

"Not exactly my window is busted. Locked my keys in my jeep so busted my window open." Matt said with a shrug.

"I see now then if I can ask you a personal question, um my current host is a perv since Crista put in a good word for you can I move in with you two?" Loraine asked closing her eyes and hoping for the best.

"Sure the I think that would be great I'll give agent Conwell a heads up!" Matt said with a bit of enthusiasm.

In that time he whipped out his phone and called a number and told him another demi human was going to stay then he handed the phone to Lorraine to finish the interview over the phone. So in a couple of minutes the interview was done and her certificate would come in with Crista's. Conwell also said that she could go to Matts place that night. So when Lorraine's shift ended five minutes later they went to the jeep to find the keys locked in.

"Well looks like I might have to make my lie truth." Matt said as he pulled a knife from his pocket he pulled his shirt off wrapping it around his hand and forearm and with the window breaker on the handle he shattered the glass and told everyone to hop in.

But Loraine said she had her own car and that she needed to get her things. so Matt said he and Crista would go with her and help gather her things. Loraine accepted and she got in her car which needed to be modified so she could drive it. So she got in and stated driving with Matt and Crista following the ride for those two was terrible due to the broken window but thankfully they arrived at Loraine's home soon. There was also several cars there so they figured someone was having a party but Loraine said it a poker game that her host always had and that he would be drunk and very easy to provoke. So they entered the house to find seven men at a round table. One sleazy looking one stood and stumbled over to the trio.

"Loraine wear were you? Me and the guys wanted you out here serving us." The man said visibly drunk as balls.

"Look buddy she will not be anywhere near you since she's leaving your disgusting ass." Matt said back.

"Look pal she is mine and this paper here proves it." He said holding a certificate out.

"Let me see that." Matt said snatching it out of his hands and pulling a lighter out of his pocket and flipping it open. "Like I said she will not be anywhere near you ever again." He said flipping his bic open and striking the wheel once sparking a flame which consumed the paper in a brilliant orange, red, and yellow flame. "Now Loraine and Crista you two pack up and quick I don't wish to be here long." Matt said stomping out the ashes of Loraine's former certificate.

"Alright I don't have to much and no bed I have a hammock." Loraine said as she lead the way to her room.

"Okay you bastard I'm going to beat the shit out of you for this!" The man said throwing a sloppy right hook which Matt dogged with a sidestep and quickly decked the man knocking him out.

"Anyone else have a problem with Loraine leaving if so please speak up." Matt said but the other men simply kept playing their game.

Matt then walked up the stairs to the top floor and patrolled the halls looking for the girls then at the end of the hall he found the girls in the middle of packing. So he helped them pack and they were finished in five minutes and were about to leave when the host stepped in front of them.

"Look buddy I don't want any trouble so stand down." Matt said reaching in his back pocket.

"But see I do so stop now and I will let you live." Then man said gesturing to a machete in his hand making Crista back up a step but Matt stood were he was.

"But you see I'm not leaving without Loraine. So we got us a problem here." Matt said pulling the item he had fully showing a Beret 9mm and pointing it at the man but the man showed no sign of stopping.

"Looks like we do so now I kill you and remove it." He said charging at Matt but Matt pointed his gun at his head pulling the trigger once sending the man down the stairs with a small hole in the center of his forehead with a small steam of blood oozing out forming a small Crimson puddle around his head.

"Well then girls looks like we have us a problem." Matt said as he pulled up his phone and calling the police. Telling them what had happened then in about five minutes two officers came by asking Matt and everyone else questions about what had happened and why he was there in the first place. The whole thing was put under a act of self defense. So after the whole ordeal was up the trio finally loaded up Loraine's things and drove to Matt's home.

After arriving there Matt noticed that the door was larger than before. After entering he noticed that all his furniture was different than before and the halls were nearly tripled and that the bathroom was definitely much bigger than when he left. After going in the kitchen he sat down by the counter and found a note.

"Hello owner of this home, we made some changes to your home to make it habitable to your latest Mon as to make it easier for the Arachnid to move don't worry about the cost it is free."

After this Matt gave Loraine her room and set it up and told Crista that she was going to sleep in his bed that night and that they would go shopping for her room the next morning. Finally Matt dragged himself over to his coach and collapsed on it quickly falling asleep.


	3. The next morning

The next morning when Matt woke up he went up to his room and as quiet as he could he opened the door and shuffled to the dresser to get clean clothes. But as he left he stepped on a lose floor board causing it to squeak. Cringing at the sound he cast a side look at the bed were Crista slept but note seeing any movement he steps slowly to the side and tested it as not to wake the girl due to the injury he got only hours before. Not hearing anything he wiped his brow any slunk out of the room and walked to the shower to rinse off before the day started. As he opened the door he saw a awkward sight. Crista was just getting out of the shower and in mid stride to her clothes on the sink. Staring at him as a deer in headlights.

"Well then I'm sorry Crista thought you were still sleeping." Matt said his voice level and desperately trying not to look at her breasts.

"I'm okay you already saw me without cloths yesterday plus I'm in the wrong here cuz I didn't lock the door." She explained snapping back to reality.

"Okay just call after you finish up and I'll go in." Matt said turning around and walking away as if nothing happened but just after he turned the corner he crashed right into Loraine's breast and stumbled back grabbing his nose to stop blood loss.

"Damn first day on the job and I already have airbags hitting me." Matt grumbled as he picked himself up wiping the small droplets of blood with his sock.

"You okay Matt?" Loraine asked with concern on her voice.

"Ya fine and if your going to the bathroom Crista is in it already." Matt added with a smile.

"Well today's Sunday so I'm we are all going shopping for essentials but first we need to clean up. Oh and today is also the day that I go to the pool to swim or lift if you want you can go with me!" Matt yelled so Crista can hear holding up four fingers he started to put one down till he got to one then he pointed to the bathroom door were Crista bolted from.

"What about what now!" She panted out exited. Looking at Loraine's face and knowing the time that just by he made a simple accusation.

"She's still not dressed is she?" Matt asked turning around slow and steady to face what is behind him and lone behold Crista was standing there comb in one hand and wire brush in the other but nothing on. This is the first time that Matt actually noticed her figure. She had an hourglass form with a golden coat and pointy ears sprouting up from her head peaked up to pick up any noise. Blushing he turned to Loraine who was still looking at the k9 girl standing not five yards from her. He looked at the arachnid taking in her features as he looked. She had brown hair a calm but shocked face with bark but shining deep red eyes and a camouflaged midsection and legs that took up the hall with a white loincloth with a red plus in the front signifying her as a medic.

"Well I'm going down to the living room to watch Cops call me down when your finished okay girls." Matt said backing up to the one end of the hall.

"Um Matt the stairs are behind me." Louraine said with confusion.

"Ya I know that I'm just getting me a running start." Matt said using the wall behind him as a start block and by the looks of it was about to go into an all out sprint.

"Then what in God's name are you doing?!" Loraine asked as Matt rushed forward and slid down under her and jumping up and sliding down the handrail of the stairs in one fluid motion.

Both girls stood there in awe at the stunt he just preformed. Then in nothing flat they heard the Cops theme playing. Loraine blinked a few times and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day and Crista who finally became self conscious again blushed very well knowing that she had no cloths on. Hurried in the bathroom after Loraine to get dressed. Matt smirked to himself hearing a slam of the door but it was short lived when the phone rang.

"Mathew here who are you?" Matt asked still tiered.

"Hey Mathew how've you been its Darren!" The voice on the other end of the line said with a unmistakable Irish accent.

"Darren! Man it's been years how've you been!" Matt said with excitement.

"Not bad man hey remember when you were in boot camp when you've said that you would visit Ireland?" Darren asked before an audible crash followed by a pair of girly screams one slightly more high pitch than the other.

"So you've hooked up with that girl from company B and got busy huh." Matt said raising an eyebrow.

"No she shot me down like a B-17 over Italy man. But I did help a selkie and gave her a home then then I found a Dryad freezing to death in the woods so I gave them a home. But as for the noise I think a shelf got knocked over I'll deal with that later. But as for you did you get a mon?" Darren asked explaining his situation.

"I've got two at the moment a kobold who I found freezing to death at my door so I took her in went through the procedures we were thought then initiated her like we used to in camp. The second is a arachnid that I met at the hospital and I killed her prevented and possibly abusive owner then took her in I'm initiating her tonight though." Matt said leaving out the reason for being at the hospital for obvious reasons.

"Yup looks like we both played the hero to save those who need help." Darren said with a chuckle.

"Hey I should come over during summer when this is all settled and I think I should bring the girls I know they would love to meat yours. But quick question are they afraid of sergeants at all?" Matt asked knowing most species are afraid of them.

"Hold on let me check." Darren said as he turned to walk to were he thought were the girls are.

The phone was on speaker so Matt heard the conversation loud and clear. The few creaks followed with calls of Clodagh and Coill but after a few minutes the two were found standing a shelf upright and picking the items off the ground.

They were both nervous answering knowing that Matt was still on the line. But they eventually answered as they are nervous around them but don't have any big problem. Then as the conversation wore on the details were cleaned up and everything was settled they eventually got to the end of the conversation so they said goodbye and hung up. Just as he did booth girls came down Matt grabbed his change of clothes and went up to the bathroom and took his shower. Then he went back down stairs and in the kitchen to make breakfast then he called the girls down to eat and as he sat down dishing out the French Toast and setting the table along with Maple syrup and a certain jar of clear liquid.

"Girls Breakfast is ready!" Matt yelled cupping his hands to make his voice boom loud as it can.

Soon both girls were coming downstairs to the dining room were Matt sat pouring three glasses of the liquid.

"Well Crista you know your limit and you remember what happened the last time you drank too much now then let's make a toast to the new member of our marry band." Matt said handing a drink to both Crista and Loraine.

"To our new guest!" Matt proclaimed lifting his glass over his head to be soon joined by Crista's then after a minute or two hesitation Loraine's.

After their toast they finish breakfast and left for the shopping center to get some more necessaries for the girls.


	4. a mad man at the mall

After breakfast Crista and Matt got into Matt's Jeep while Loraine had to get into her own due to her size so she had to get a modified urbanized military transportation. After the group got into their respected vehicles Matt drove in front to lead the way while Loraine followed and after a good fifteen minute drive they arrived at the mall.

"Okay you two I have to get my window replaced so you get to look around and see if anything catches your fancy. But if you run into any trouble human or otherwise you press this spot on these rings and they will automatically contact the one I am wearing any it will also show me your location. Understand? Now if it's a semi human you use these okay?" Matt said handing what looked like puzzle rings and a pair of daggers over to the girls.

"Okay but what happens if a human comes and tries to take us?" Crista asked knowing the laws the Cultural Exchange Law set.

"That's what the rings are for. Look at the silver strand when it is on the top twist there is a small notch on booth sides you press that I will be alerted were you are and what's going on." Matt said giving as clear instructions as he can.

"Okay I get it now. Hey should we test it before we split?" Crista asked slipping her ring on her middle finger and spinning the ring so the notch faced up.

"Good idea okay Crista you press yours first." Matt said pleased by the idea.

As soon as he said so Crista pressed down and the ring Matt was wearing played a nuclear alarm noise and a light blue map outlining buildings with white lines and marking Matt, Crista and Loraine with a red, green, and black pinpricks in a small formation with red rings pulsing outward at a regular pace.

"Well then looks like Crista's color is red. Let's find out yours Loraine." Matt said pressing down on the notch in his ring resetting the system.

after Loraine pushed down the same thing happened the only difference being the green dot was now pulsing on the map. At this time bystanders were gathering around and looking at the group and they started to take pictures.

"Disperse now or ask their permission if you refuse I will not hesitate to kick your ass into next week!" Matt yelled out to the crowd.

"Aw look at that he got cute trackers so this furfag can track his slaves!" One yelled out and no sooner did he say this Matt being as short tempered as he is pulled a pistol and squeezed the trigger and the man was bubbled over in pain.

"That bastard shot me you saw that! I'm going to die here!" The man said pointing a finger at Matt but he was shocked to find that it didn't have any blood on it. He looked shocked at first then he found that there was no blood at all.

"That was a rubber bullet moron don't be so dramatic." Matt said pulling a smug face on " Well we best be gong see you later." Matt said waving behind him as he walked off.

As Matt walked off with his mons following close behind not sure that what Matt did was smart or not. But they figured that it was fine and so they said that they would meet at the food court at about twelve noon. Matt agreed and went to get a replacement for his window. As he left the girls turned and headed out to check out different stores Crista needed new clothes and Loraine knowing that she needed to get some new clothes too went with her. They both brought enuf money to buy one or two outfits. When they finished their shopping they checked the time it was eleven forty one. So they walked to the food court and Loraine spotted Matt at a table with a large pizza. He waved them over and they sat down.

"Hey Loraine you allergic to anything?" Matt asked wondering if it was safe for her to eat any of the pizza.

"Only a mild allergy to peanuts other then that no" Loraine said picking up a piece biting into it just as Matt opened his mouth to say something. He had a coy smile as he said a seven word sentence that shot Loraine into reality.

"There are hot pepper flakes on that." He said seconds from laughing his ass off. Knowing that they are very spicy he passed her his drink she flipped the lid off and guzzled it down.

"Screw you Matt." Was the only words she uttered till she could properly talk again. No sooner did she say this that Matt burst out laughing at her. Crista thinking it was a good idea to ask about the jeep window mentioned the topic.

"Well the window thing is done I thought it would be a good idea to walk around more. I want to check out the sporting goods store for a 12 gage shotgun, amo, and some fishing gear. You two want to tag along?" Matt said thinking.

Crista giggled and happily accepted the invitation while Loraine just showed a thumbs up. So after their break they pressed their rings and Matt's hologram map appeared and they looked at the layout of the mall and found the sporting goods store. As they walked they saw people staring. So Matt spoke up.

"Why are you so damn interested in us!" He yelled but everyone stood still with an expression of fear on their faces as they looked in Matt's direction. "What? What wrong?" Matt asked fully aware of the stares. But there was something wrong there was something behind him he looked at the two girls they were in front of him.

He slowly turned around only to face a huge dragon with deep blue and light blue scales staring him down. But there was something wrong it was smiling like a madman.

"Puny human you are currently in possession of two other monsters. I have to ask of you if you can take in one more. She is my little sister treat her well. I nearly incinerated her last host due to the way he treated her. So if you can take care of her." The dragon spoke smoke coming out of this mouth as he spoke on in a booming voice that carried great authority. His wing moved out of the way to reveal a tall girl with blue scales like her brother. Her height was just about six feet four inches but she was in heels.

"Sure thing I take in those who are mistreated. Her ex host was a perv who wanted her to act barmaid but I knocked his ass out then when we went to leave he threatened us so I sent him six feet under. I don't even know her story but I would guess it's bad but I took her in with open arms. So yes I will take her in as well but quick question did you destroy her previous papers?" Matt explained.

"Um no I didn't destroy them but I do have them right here." The girl said in a shy voice as she pulled her registration forms and identification from her purse.

"Okay then miss you will have to destroy them so your ex-host can't get you back so take this and burn them." Matt said stepping forward and handing her his zippo lighter and closing her gloved hand around it and stepped back.

The dragon girl looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes knowing that this could mean freedom from a horrible life. She flipped open the lid spun the wheel and a spark caught which turned into a small flame. She held the flame to the paper and as soon as she did the flame consumed the papers and her license melted down to nothing. After it was done her brother wrapped his tail around her and moved her to her new family. He was about to take off but he turned to Matt who was in the process of asking her if she waned him to help get her clothes and possessions from her first home to his.

"Human take good care of her okay?" He more demanded then asked.

"Hey you lug, here take this." Matt said taking his ring off and tossing it to the dragon.

"What is this?" he asked catching the ring with his claw.

"Watch." He said turning to his mons who were sure of what he had planed. So Crista took her ring off and handed it to the dragon girl who was really unsure of were this was going. But she still put it on and Crista pressed the notched part and the map appeared with the red dot flashing. "That red dot is we're she is now. Anytime she needs you she can press that button and it will do the same thing." Matt explained.

"Well then how can I trust that you won't just take it from her?" The male dragon said.

"There you are you bastard!" A man yelled as he wielded a bolt action hunting rifle.

"There's your reason." Matt said in a bored voice. But the dragon just raised an eyebrow looking as confused as he was before Matt explained how the ring works.

Matt pulled a pistol from his boot and held it at eye level. The man thinking that it is just there as a bluff opened his arms wide with his gun in one hand and a smile that would frighten the Joker on his face.

"Well then you bring your toy gun out again fine by me." He said with a smug grin. Matt simply took the clip out pulled the top round out and showed it to the man. Without a doubt it was a live round. Matt then placed the round back in the clip and the clip back into the gun then aimed it again. "Ha you cant fool me again fuckboy. That is a fake round so I say again shoot me!" The man shouted again.

"Girls hand me your knives for a minute." Matt said in a calm voice holding out his hand. The two girls looked at each other then did as told.

"Look buddy I don't want to do this but if you continue on your current path I will show no mercy." Matt said.

"Bring it on fur fag." The man said.

"Fine dude I will." Matt said. Matt held one in his right hand by the tip and in one fluid motion threw it with a spin at the attacker who was genuinely confused at what he was doing. The first blade stuck in the man's right thigh. Blinking twice he dropped his gun yelled and gestured to the blade with both hands and continued yelling after a few minutes of this he reached for his gun but was stopped when the second blade connected with his left thigh like the first and it registered like the first. He blinked twice band gestured again at both wounds and yelled. But this only made him more determined to kill Matt. He grabbed both knives and pulled them out of his legs. He then dropped to the ground in pure agony. He reached for his gun and pulled the trigger nothing happened.

He took the safety off aimed but before he could shoot a shot rang out and Matt was standing there his gun smoking a little. The whole crowd stood in awe as they gazed at Matt. Then a slight clatter was heard and a low thud when they looked at the opponent he was on the ground still. A red spot growing in size were is heart was. After a small amount of time there was cheering and clapping at the actions of the hero. After things calmed down Matt took the time to explain why that man was about to kill him and how this wasn't the first time that something like this happened. Then after the dragon who was named Boon Bill left Matt and his companions went to the sporting goods store as planed. Matt bought three guns and nearly seven hundred rounds of amo on top of rounds for the rifle he was able to have after he defeated the man. He also got some fishing gear like some fifty pound line, two new poles , lures ,and some fishing arrows for his bow. On the way back to the cars Matt called agent Conwell to tell him about the new addition. He then asked to speak to the new mon about making her new ID. Then after that the group got into the cars. Crista and Matt in Matt's Jeep and Loraine and the dragon girl in the Military transport. They took their iteams and went to their home. When Matt was about to open the door he spotted a note.

"We modified your basement to house the fire dragon you recently took in." Was all it said. Matt got scared because he stored his weapon wall there. He opened the door and walked to the basement door that's when he spotted the first change. It was a door you would see in solitary confinement. Meaning it was a solid iron door with a slot to look out from. And a huge latch to lock the door. He opened the door and went in. He instantly spotted a note on the far wall. This one read something strange.

"Owner the weapons are still here there is a steel panel to the right there is a code to open a room were we put the weapons in. The code being 67790." Matt trusting the builders typed in the code and a part of the wall went up revealing a huge store of weapons. They ranged from revolvers to assault weapons and explosives. Hearing an audible wow he turned to see the newest release addition standing in the doorway stating down at him.

"hey I never got your name mine is Matt the kobold is Crista and arachnid is Loraine." Matt said introducing the group.

"Mine is Sarah Renolds." She replied back still shy and untrusting.

"Well nice to meet you Sarah this will be your new room. Granted it's rather plain but I can tuch it up for you." Matt said closing the door to his weapons vault.

"thank you so much Matt this is a dream come true." Sarah said on the verge of breaking down.

"It's no trouble really but let's go upstairs to meet up with the others. I promised I would help setup their rooms." Matt said walking to the stairs by Sarah. But something unexpected happened. Sarah kissed Matt!

"Seriously thank you." She said leaving Matt with his mouth hanging open. After a few moments he got ahold of himself again but his ears were bright read. But he had a job to do so he walked back upstairs to find the other two watching an episode of Bones.

"Hey you two we have a new family member. You know what that means." Matt said walking to the liqueur cabinet and grabbing the moonshine once again he poured four glasses and handed the drinks out. "To Sarah." Was the toast.

It all was a happy day in general after Matt set up the rooms of the girls he asked Sarah if she could call up her older brother for a small trip. She said yes and as sure as death there was an audible flapping to be heard and a huge thud that shock the house. Both Matt and Sarah walked outside to greet the blue furnace with wings.

"Hey big guy. We are taking a trip to her previous home to gather her belongings." Matt had to partly scream.

"That's why you called me then?" The dragon asked lowering his head.

"Yup! Your perfect for this job because first you are frightening the second is you know were it's at so you could fly me over." Matt said matter o factly.

"Fine human now I think I we should give introductions of our names. Mine is Demitree Dragonov. Yours I'm guessing is Matt?" The dragon said gesturing with his massive claw.

"Your assumptions are correct now let's get started shall we but first I need to grab a gun." Matt said dashing in the house only to come back five minutes later holding a AA-12. "Now I'm ready." Matt said walking up to Damitree.

"Alright then let's get going." Damitree said lowering a claw to the ground, Matt climbed on and Damitree lifted him to his back.

Not long after they started to land by a brick house Sarah who flew with them landed next to Matt as he walked to the door.

"Okay we have to sell it that I'm returning you so you need to cry and attempt to struggle. Once inside I will overpower the owner and demand your possessions. You will then check to see if anything is missing." Matt said explaining what will happen.


	5. Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner

**Okay eveyone we have a clear winner. The winner is option 1 with three votes and two votes for option two. So now the chapter will be the plan goes as planned and Matt finders why Loraine left in the first place. So expect the next chapter some time next week.**


	6. Raid on a rapist

Matt knocked on the door to the house as he waited for he looked at the lawn. He nearly laughed his ass off at what he saw. In the middle of the yard was a large scorch mark that read "FUCK YOU YOU DAMN PIG!" About three minutes after banging on the door a overweight and bald man opened. He stank of beer and cigarette smoke. He smiled when he saw Sarah and Matt noticed that his mouth had no teeth.

"Ah you brought my slave back. Come in come in!" He said wobbling in Matt was cringing at the sight of the man.

Sarah turned over to him and mouthed "right?" Matt pulled his phone out and dialed up Conwell and told him to send back up so he won't have to kill his third man since the girls arrived. Conwell said the MOM team would be there in ten minutes. Till then Matt was responsible for a diversion.

"What you say your name was son?" The man said before hacking for a good minute which gave Matt time to think of a fake identity.

"Brice Mores mister?" Matt said before pointing to the man.

"Jackson Write" he said walking or in his case waddling to the kitchen returning with two beers he handed one to Matt.

Matt produced a knife and used the blunt end to pop the cap off clinking the glass and taking a swig before handing it to Sarah who took a sip obviously uncomfortable. Jason write looked perplexed at what Matt did. But he shrugged it off within that time the MON team made it there as quiet as possible. Then without further ado they broke down the door and stormed the place.

"Mr Write you are under arrest for breaking the Inter Species Act laws." One said. Judging by the voice and body the agent was a woman.

"See you in court Sir." Matt spat out smashing his bottle on the ground.

"You filthy rat I'll have you killed for this just you wait!" Jason said before being shoved into a armored car.

"Now that that's out of the way Sarah I'm obligated to ask. Are there any others?" Matt asked looking to his mon.

"Yes in the basement there are two others. But he keeps them chained." Sharjah said looking down in sadness.

"Well then I'm going to bust them out you helping?" Matt said nudging Sarah.

"Sure as my scales are blue!" She said letting smoke come from her mouth.

The two walked to the basement door which needed a key to unlock. Matt had other plans he held up his gun and blasted the lock and handle off with three shots. They walked down to see two other girls cradling their legs. Arms and legs were indeed chained to the wall they looked at Matt who was still in shock and nearly cried seeing Sarah behind him. The duo walked down the stairs to the girls. One was a baby blue cyclops with a emerald green eye and ruby red hair. She was wearing something that resembled a loincloth but only in worse condition. Her build was rather muscular but still lean. The other was rather different she was a fox like girl with blond hair and a set of twin tails. The more noticeable thing was the ears and tail. Her hands and feet were more fox like. A broken monocle lay on the ground next to her the lens lay cracked like a spider web and a black top hat with a scarlet band lay trampled and dirty next to her. She looked at Matt with massive blue eyes.

"Girls you are leaving this place. Now let me get those chains off." Matt said pulling a pick and tension wrench from his pocket.

"We are what?" Asked the fox liminal with a hint of hope.

"Going to leave this basement and charge your previous host with demes tic violence, abuse, and a slew of other laws that fit the bill." Mathew said picking the third lock holding the fox liminal.

He soon finished her locks and went to the other who was very quiet. He then noticed the several bruises covering her. He made quick work getting her out and finding their possessions. There were several cases of stuff in the man's room. He then dragged then down with the help of Sarah the distribution wasn't to hard since the boxes had names on them. He had Sarah's belongings in hand and was walking outside as a set of hands stopped him. He was spun around and was staring at the pair he saved with Conwell behind them smiling.

"These two are yours now in joy." Conwell said with no regrets.

"Well then welcome to the family I suppose. but I need to get a job fast. I can't feed so many!" Matt exclaimed.

"Wait didn't I tell you your food costs should be covered?" Conwell said turning back.

"I'm a kill you Conwell now come here fast so I can wop your ass." Matt said raising his fists and planting his feet.

"No thanks I'm gone!" Conwell said racing off.

"Alright then looks like we are going to go home. " Matt said clicking his ring to contact Demmeetree.

When he got back down he spotted the two other liminals. He then raised an eyebrow. But none the less he let them on. The fox was about seven inches so Matt gave her a leg up. After doing so her also helped up Sarah who stepped up onto Matt's shoulders for an extra leverage. When she stepped up a slight cracking sound reached her ears and Matt yelped. She claimed up to the back of her brother and looked down to see Matt clutching his right shoulder. She pulled him up and he took his seat in front of the girls.

"You okay Matt?" Sarah asked concern laced in her voice.

"I'm okay dislocated shoulder it'll be fine though Loraine can fix me up. Worse comes to worse we go to the hospital." Matt said with a pained grin.

"Hey I hate to ask but do you have anything that I can use to smith with?" The cyclops asked in a shy tone.

"Yes actually when I was about fourteen I made a makeshift furnace, anvil, and quencher." Matt called back. "I will dig it out in about a minute or so have a seat in the living room for now." Matt said noticing that they were landing.

With three more flaps from mighty wings and a small rumble. They entered the house to see a man in blue overalls writing out a note he then turned to the people or person and liminals.

"Well since yinzers are here already might as well tell ya the new modifications. First of all the bathroom has been made bigger and second is we built up a forge outside. Now I worsh my hands of this yinzers if ya have a soder I would appreciate it." He said with a thick Pittsburgh accent.

"Yea there is some coke in the fridge. From Pittsburgh huh?"

"Thanks man preciate it and yea from Pittsburgh." The worker said.

"It's cool man but have you seen my other girls round?" Matt asked noticing that they aren't there.

"They turned in about five minutes ago." He said waving off as he walked out the door.

"Thanks come again we know you will." Matt said waving him off with a chuckle.

After that he walked to the attic were Loraine slept. Going up he knocked on the door or rather hatch in this case. He heard a faint come in so he opened it and walked up. She was reclining in hammock with a book in her hands.

"Hey your back how was your trip?" She asked placing a marker in her book closing it and looking at him but immediately saw the injury.

"Not to bad went as expected but getting the girls a leg up was not very pleasant especially when Sarah stepped back and dislocated my shoulder. You think can you fix it?" Matt asked with a shy smile.

"Ya I can hold on." Loraine said taking one step before being in front of Matt. "Can you take off your jacket and shirt?" She asked with professional tone.

"Alright then let's get it done." He said taking his shirt off and turning away from Loraine to show her the extent of the injury.

"Yep it's bad but I can take care of this." Loraine said feeling the wound causing him to yip.

"Okay then let's fix this." She said placing her hands on it and foot on his right side of chest.

"Okay do, it don't worry about the pain." He said bracing himself.

"Okay this will pinch a little." She said back jerking making a crackling sound and snap.

"Ow ow ow ow, wait actually that much better. Thank you." Matt said in relief as he rolled his shoulder breaking it in and facing her.

"Um eh no problem." She said blushing and turning her head away.

"Seriously thank you oh we also have two new girls up here." Matt said killing the moment.

"Really? What species?" Loraine asked curious.

"Well there is a cyclops and a Inari." He said picking his cloths up.

"Okay then you are going to get screwed one way or the other with her around." She said at the mention of Inari.

Before he could talk any further a small but bright flash was seen from the stairs and what made things interesting is that Matt was still facing that direction. So it didn't take long to figure out what it was. But he dismissed it and looked out the window instead. He walked downstairs to look outside. He always in joyed nights like this. It was a clear evening brightened by a full moon. But the day really tired him out so he decided to turn in. The construction crew finally built a room for Crista upstairs so he could finally sleep in his room. Among other changes his bed was taken by the girls and replaced with a good sized hammock. So slipping out of his day cloths he put on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He then climbed into his hammock and drifted off. He woke up by a soft knock on his door. So Matt pushed the blanket off and opened the door. The Inari was standing there dresses in a flower patterned deep purple Kimono.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" Matt asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh and can you tell me your name you haven't mentioned it."he asked kicking himself for not asking sooner.

"I had a pretty bad nightmare about what happened to us in that house. My name is Annie Foxx. But I have to ask if I can sleep with my I mean our savior for the night?" She phrased with a quiet voice while fiddling with her fingers.

" Sure you can hop in." Matt said wanting to get back to sleep.

"Thanks Matt." She said without looking up.

"No problem." Matt said climbing back into his "bed".

Then Annie climbed up behind him as he threw the blanket over them. Matt immediately felt her tails wrap around them drawing them closer together. Annie was soon cuddling so close Matt could feel her breasts pressing into his back. But disregarding this he let it happen. So he soon drifted off again. This time for the night.


	7. Snowed in

As Matt woke the next morning he found Annie's tails still wrapped around him and her still in the same position as last night. This time he was awake and felt everything. So to make sure it won't be as awkward as it already is he maneuvered out of her grip and for the first time he was first awake so he grabbed his cloths for the day and headed for the shower. He closed the door and locked it he turned the water on and stripped down. He then jumped in and washed himself off. This only took a few minutes after he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the sink. He got shaving cream out and opened his cut throat razor. Looking at it he noticed it was duller then usual so he took a fine sharpening stone and ran the blade across it's surface. Then he rubbed the cream on his face and started to shave. About midway through he heard three raps on the door. Hearing this he headed over and opened it to see the cyclops standing there covered in soot.

"Hey you want to take a shower don't ya alright go ahead I won't look I have to finish shaving anyway." Matt said letting her in before turning back to the mirror.

" By the way where were you last night I went to check on you and you weren't in your room. I also don't know your name." He finished with concern as he washed his razor off and toweling his face off before dabbing some aftershave on.

"I was working in the forge to make you a thank you gift for how kind you were to me and Annie. As for my name it is Samantha Romand but please call me Samy." She spoke with a soft voice as she took her cloths off and stepped in the tub.

"Alright well breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes." Matt said as he pulled a pair of jeans on along with a shirt that said "BLACK STALLIONS." on the front with a black horse on the back with a inscription around it reading "ON THE RUN" and throwing the cloths he wore last night in the hamper.

As he walked out he saw Crista walking down the hall yawning. Instantly smelling Matt due to the aftershave he put on. Within that minute they were in the same positing they were in when they officially met Face to breast.

"Good to see you too." Matt said lifting the girl up off him.

"Really thank you hey can you take me over to the gym I want to work out for about three hours!" The kobold said almost having her words jumble together.

"Yea I can after breakfast." Matt said laying her next to him before getting up and helping her up.

"Thanks Matt!" she said before dashing to the bathroom.

Chuckling to himself he walked down the stairs to find Sarah walking up yawning and rubbing her eyes. Then she walked to the kitchen and popped in a Mixed CD containing several top hits from ACDC ,Guns N Roses ,Aerosmith, Green day, Bon Jovi ,and Black Sabbath. No sooner the song Living on a Prayer came on and Matt went to the kitchen to see Sarah waking up with help of coffee. He started breakfast for the people in his home. And after about thirty minutes of cooking and rock n roll playing the food was done. Then after smelling the bacon Crista roused all the occupants of the house and heading them down into the den which took only two minutes in total. Matt then looked out his window and looked back in utter weariness written on his face. The others followed suit and saw it had snowed Seven feet over the night. The doors were frozen and the wall outside was thick.

"Well I'm sorry Crista but I'll have to clear the door and melt the ice so till that happens no gym yet but working this will take a long while and snow will tire you. You want to help?" Was what drew the winter gear out.

The wall blocking the door must be demolished or at least tunneled through. Their only chance was if they could burrow down from the top an make a tunnel from the door out. And that is what was done. After breakfast Matt grabbed a shovel and pulled on a pair of black boots after some white fleece lined pants and stuffed the cuffs into the boots. Over his shirt he bore a hooded heavy white jacket. He marched to the second story window just over the front door. There was a large wall just under him. He saw this and jumped with a shovel and bucket in hand out the window Crista following along with Sarah and Annie then after they got out Loraine shut the window.

After about thirty minutes of shoveling and compressing snow which was used to stabilize the hole made they were through the top and at the door. The line of ice was clear but not to thick. It still ran around the door. So digging a hammer and chisel out of a pocket in his jacket Matt got to work. The girls were starting a tunnel system around the house to Samy's forge. After ten minutes the door was open again. The girls have gotten to the forge and were surprised to find that there was a seven yard radios around it that was free of snow and a blade on the work bench. They also saw that Samy was outside with them making a multi use hatchet. She soon noticed her spectators and Matt walked through the side door that was next to them with a railroad spike in his hand. He then took a pair of tongs and embedded it in the red coals. He pulled on a leaver that activated a pump at the bottom of the furnace that puffed air in the flame. He took his coat off and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. Samy put her project back into the coals. After twenty minutes he pulled the white hot spike out and while Samy held the sake on the anvil with the tongs she watchdog the host work.

After a good twenty minutes of striking one side and rotating the spike the blade was drawn out and it was a good start to a fighting knife. It was a dark red now so it was put back in the coals and the smiths waited for three more minutes before Samy pulled her new blade out and Matt held it as she struck the head defining the blade and giving it a image of a bearded ax. After this small amount of work it went into the flame once more to bring it to temperature for heat treat and tempering. By this time Matt's new knife was back to a white. This time he made the tip into a clip point and pre be lied the edge but before he did anything else Matt cut the spare metal off of the back and put it into a small foundry he had made a wile ago. Samy also said that the blade was still hot enough for heat treat. So Matt stuck it into a vat of oil near them. He then walked to the belt sander and started to grind the cutting edge sharp. After about ten minutes in the foundry the steel was liquid and Matt pulled a pommel and hand guard mold that he carved into refractory bricks. Then after the metal cooled down to a near solid state he dumped the contents out into the wall of snow surrounding him and Samy.

All of this time Crista and Annie hand tunneled around the house and were thoroughly wiped out but got back to the forge as Matt was cleaning the pommel and guard of the knife. He had also carved a deer antler he had to fit the blade perfectly as well as the new parts. The finished product was amazing. Sammy was impressed at it as it was his making and it was perfectly made. She had also finished her project about three hours beforehand and watched him work. After testing if the blade was sharp enough to shave he wiped it and turned to the smith. He kneeled and with the blade in both hands presented it to the girl who was shocked. After a minute she took the blade in her right hand as to see if it was her size. But to her surprise she saw that it was perfect for her. She the put it on the table gently and picked up a gladiolus and the hatchet. She took them and pressed them into Matt's hands. He costed them and gave her a smile and picked himself up off the ground. He walked to the door and opened it and held it open as the girls filled in he then grabbed his jacket and closed the door.

"Like the knife Samy?" He asked as he saw her in the den starring at the weapon made for her hands.

"Yes it's beautiful. I can see everything in the steel. I can't believe that you pounded my full name on the hilt and in cursive writing on top of that." She said admiringly.

"You did the same to the weapons you made me. Besides I still need to make a sheath for the things." He said with a smile earning one from the smith.

"Well it's still only three I will see what I can get done by dinner at five. Oh yeah order a two large pizzas with help from the girls at about 4:30." Matt said walking back out to the work bench.

He had taken all the measurements for the sword ,knife, and hatchet and the sheaths for each one was done as the pizzas came in. Sarah had got him as he finished the last stitch for the knife sheath. He had finished the sword and hatchet first to save time. But in any case the work was done and he was tired. He paid for the pizza and added a slightly bigger tip than normal for the trouble of going though the tunnels that the girls bug out. Surprisingly got lost. Twice! But after it was all said and done he dished out the food. Two slices each and a small pool of garlic butter on the side for the crust. The gang ate their fill and soon the shot glasses were out again as well as the moonshine Matt had. He was down to the last bit and needed to get more from a friend who made and sold it. But luck would have it that there was enough for one round of shots for them all.

"To family new and old!" Was the toast for that night. After he and everyone was done he put the knife sheath over the blade to see if it fit. And it did it sat firm in the case. Matt then moved the two straps over the hilt and clicked the button in place. He then looked around the house to find Samy reading in her room. He knocked and after he heard a "come in." From the other side he opened the door. For the first time since he met Samy he saw her figure firsthand. She had tanned skin and long golden hair with a bright green eye. She sat up seeing Matt and he caught movement from her breasts. He also noted that they were huge. But keeping a clear mind he presented the knife and sheath to her again and she took it off him. Kissing his forehead as a thank you. He also noticed he was dog tired. As he turned he heard Samy cringe.

"Um Matt you got a nasty burn on your arm. You arm I think you should have Loraine check it out." She said as she looked on with concern.

"Alright then I will after my shower." He said with obvious fatigue.

"Just take care of that okay." Samy said with a concerned grin.

"Trust me I will." Matt said walking out of the room.

He walked to his room and grabbed his bed cloths and headed to the bathroom. He walked in and seeing nobody there he turned the water on and let it run over him. He looked down as the sot from the forge washed from his face and hair. He then got out and dried himself off. He pulled the cloths on and made the comb to the attic. He rapped three times on the latch and heard Lorain say "enter" and he did.

"Hey Loraine can you give me a hand?" Matt asked tapping his arm that was burned.

"What did you do this time Mathew?" Lorain asked with a voice as of a mothers asking why her son looked guilty of something.

"Burn." Matt said back turning his back to her to let her see the injury.

"Okay lay down on the hammock and keep your arm stretched out." Loraine said walking to the bag of medical supplies that she had stored.

"Alright." Was Matt's answer.

He laid down as told. As Lorain studied the injury she grimaced at what she had to do next. Matt had gotten a shard of hot metal into his arm and it cauterized the wound instantly. In the terms of treatment she had to cut Matt's arm open pull the piece of metal and bandage it again. So she got the things she needed. The objects included an exacto knife with a fine edge that was shade as a scalpel, hydrogen peroxide, corn pads, medical tape, and a small pair of tweezers. She told Matt to scream into a pillow. She made an incision ungovernable the metal and to thank the lord it was within reach the first time. So she took hold of the piece of metal and gave a quick pull and it came out. She then wiped the wound of blood poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide in there and patched him up. He was then told to take some alive and get some sleep. He did as told and found Crista laying in his bed fast asleep. To tired to go down the stairs he crawled in beside her pulled the blanket up and went to seep felling Crista wrap her arms around his midsection.

 **Hey everyone long time no write. Well I do apologize for one I am tying to revive other fics and two time but I am not here to tell you that because of a saying. Excuses are like assholes everyone got one and they all stink. I am here to tell you I am in cooperation with Friday Knight. We will be doing a cross over chaper in the future but till then. KEEP READING.**


	8. A life changing decision

The next day was easy enuf and Matt finally called the base as not to go AWOL. The girls were looking through photos when he was younger. Occasionally asking how he managed some things like getting his head stuck in a large vase. But after a while he left them at it and thought of his vacation to Ireland in a few months Then he called up Daren thanking the lord that he could make these calls without repercussions. He picked up after one or two rings.

"Hey Daren I have three more guests staying with me." Matt said giving the news.

"Really that's good for you how did you come across them?" Darren questioned.

"Well they came from the same guy but one got away before the other two." Matt answered.

"You didn't kill that guy did you?" Darren asked cautious.

"No but I wish I did he looked like a pig and surprisingly that was burned into his lawn." Matt said then wincing at the coirs of laughter coming from the girls and Crista ran over with the book pointing at a teen with dirt smeared on his face with blood coming from his bridge of the nose and from both nostrils and a cut were his glasses sat surprisingly intact. The boy had both thumbs up and was smiling while the people behind him were laughing.

"What in God's name was that?" Darren practically yelled.

"They found a picture that shows me after I dove over a fence and face planted. I would have to get you on Skype for you to see it to. Man I laughed my ass off all the way to the ER."

"Insane Matt you are just crazy." Darren said through the phone.

"Not crazy just creatively insane." Matt said correcting the man.

"Well down to business how will you afford it?" Darren asked.

"We will not be flying commercial I'm riding a dragon over." Matt said in earnest.

"Ha man that is even more ridiculous then the last bit. Really who will you get out here?" Darren asked again not believing a word.

"I'm serious I talked it over with him after you rang me up." Matt said recalling the questions that he asked.

"I'm sending myself and him off for the test flight during the spring but I will need your address from state to house number and street." Matt said holding a pad and pen after a few minutes he finished writing the area.

"Alright then see ya later man! Oh ya forgot to mention it's cool year round and rains constantly." Darren said.

"Thanks for the heads up and you will know me when you see me." Matt said and hung up.

He then pulled up Google maps and typed that m the address to pinpoint Daren's location. He did and started marking a rout there. After doing this he went to the basement and entered the code for his weapons depot. Walking in he grabbed a 30 yat six and fifteen rounds walking up to the second floor he looked out into the backyard and looked to his targets he set up hoping to get some practice in. Lone behold they were submerged in snow. He then heard someone behind him turning around he saw Crista with tears forming in her eyes.

"Matt a person just called he said he was General Henderson and he said that you are going to be going to Japan in a week some kind of military fort. We can come can't we?" She croaked out as she sobbed into his chest.

"Yes you can and I think you will like it there so don't worry about it."

"Okay I won't just promise me that you won't go to war." Crista said as Matt wiped away her tears for her.

"Should I tell the others?" Crista asked backing away a foot or two.

"Yea best break the news now than in a week." Matt said smiling and walking down the stairs.

He found all of the girls on the chairs and couches that were all around the living room. They looked concerned but as Crista walked in not as upset as before the mood brightened but that was soon to be gone. "Girls I have something to tell ya. My commanding officer called and told me I am getting shipped out to Japan next week." But before he could continue the girls all tackled him in a massive sobbing embrace with all his strength he could not raise from the ground. "Can't breath." Was all he could say and all he needed to say before the girls got off.

"Let me finish. You can come with me if you want." Mathew said lifting himself up.

"Really!?" They all exclaimed together.

"Yea you think I would leave you now?" Mathew asked

"No I don't think so but still this is surprising." Annie said adjusting her monocle.

Before anyone could talk further the phone rang again. Matt walked over and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" Matt questioned.

"Is this Mathew Andrew Turner?" The voice from the other side asked.

"It is who do I have the pleasure of talking to?" Matt asked back but he stiffened up and the girls took notice.

"This is General Henderson I'm going to tell you now that you are being transferred to Japan to be placed on the MON team. An agent Smith requested you personally. From what I heard from her you will be a marksman for the team in case of humans helping liminal offenders with a crime. I would be picking someone like you too. A man with your credentials is high on the recruitment list I would think you would know that." The General concluded.

"Good I don't know what would happen to the girls I took in if I died on the field like so many of our soldiers. It's good to hear that I am going to help bring peace in another way." Matt said smiling in a worry and sad smile.

"Yes we read up on what you have done currently and I am impressed that you saved five liminals in two days. You also killed two men without much hesitation to protect them. Then you managed to capture a man responsible for transporting and selling liminal and human girls as sex slaves in one go. All in all very good work Sargent." General Henderson said putting an emphasis on the rank.

"Wait did I just get a field promotion?" Matt asked exited.

"Yes you did oh and did I forget to tell you that there was a bounty on the trafficker's head ? In case I didn't the price for his capture was $50,000 dollars!" Henderson said raising his voice a little.

"That is great sir but when I leave for Japan are my girls coming with me?" Matt asked in worry.

"Yes they are going with you. As for your departure date I just had to move it up to tomorrow due to a miscalculation on the dates so pack up soldier." Was the last thing the general said before hanging up leaving Matt stunned.

"Girls pack your cloths were are leaving tomorrow." Matt said walking to Sarah's room to pick out a rifle or two for his new job.

He picked out a M110 rifle and a M14 he also took three scopes along with them each had a magnification of 12x. The scopes were for different uses such as one was thermal, one was clear, the last one was for low light uses. They all would come in handy were he was going. After picking them out he packed them in cases and walked up to his room to start packing his own cloths. He had a traveler's pack that he would use when he hiked in the Alps with his parents every now and again. He took his cloths out of drawers and packed them. He then took his MP3 player which he got for his twelfth birthday and checked his song lists. Deciding that they were good he packed it along with his earbuds and smart phone not forgetting his charger.

After it was all said and done he started to do all the paperwork that came with forwarding his mail and electricity in his house. He finally finished it and he noticed that it was already 8:00 pm. He also realized that he didn't eat anything since breakfast. So he looked into the fridge for an answer. He found that he had some steaks that he had yet to grill or cook. So he put his cast iron pan on the stove to heat up he then began making some potato crisps as a side. After ten minutes the pan was hot and the steaks were going in. As he laid the steak into the pan Crista walked in her tail wagging.

"Hey Matt what's cooking it smells amazing!" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm cooking steak with potato crisps but I need to get the fryer up to temperature. Want to help out?" Matt asked as he heaved the fryer up onto the kitchen counter and plugged it in.

"Yes I do want to help what can I do?" Crista asked her tail swishing behind her.

"Can you peal and cut the potatoes into thin slices for me?" Matt asked sliding a clotting board over along with with a peeler and small knife.

"Sure then what?" Crista asked as she picked a potato up and held it to the peeler.

"Then we put them in the oil to fry. And before you ask yes then we eat." Matt said focusing on his cooking. After ten minutes there was a mound of cut and pealed potatoes ready to go, two steaks were done, and the oil was boiling ready to cook. As Matt started placing the slices in the oil started to fly everywhere hitting Matt's arms a few times. But soon it stopped and the cooker sizzled happily. After about a minute Matt raised the basket up the browned slices sitting in the bottom. After dumping them on a plate covered in napkins Matt repeated the process and frying more steak for himself and his girls. Then after thirty minutes of cooking the food was ready and Crista who watched Matt ran out and through the house telling the rest that dinner was ready to eat. And after a variable stampede the food was dished out and everyone sat in the living room happily chewing on their food. After dinner the plates were cleared away and pre washed before being placed in the dishwasher. After this Matt and everyone else decided to turn in. And for once in what felt like ages Matt was alone in his own bed again getting ready to wake at 6:00 am to be at the airport in time. He had called up three off his friends to let them know that they would bring his jeep and Loraine's Humvee back to his house after they were dropped off.


	9. Meeting MON

His alarm blared to life at 6:00 am and Matt swung out of his covers and to the floor. Dropping down he started a mourning routine that carrying do him through high school and to now. He did fifteen push ups and followed up with twenty more sit ups. Pulling himself up he got out of his dead cloths and put on a pair of military fatigues. He knew that he was being put on the mon team as a help. There has been changes the the bill but those pertained more to the relationship section. But it was still not allowed to hurt the other species in a physical manor such as bodily harm. But Mathew was up for it. He was ready to do his job. So he walked around the house and roused those who weren't already awake. They then got all of their bags into the two cars and with Mathew's three friends following made their way to the airport grabbing some breakfast sandwiches at McDonald's before going to the departure area. After filling out the tags and heaving them onto scales the bags were sent to the aircraft they were to board.

As the group went on they made it through costumes and security with no problems. Mostly due to the fact that all the weapons that were brought were in a locked case on it's way to the plane with the others. They consisted of Sam's gifts, Mathew's gift, three pistols, and daggers for the other girls. Each had their name etched into its handle to stop confusion. Mathew's two marksman rifles were in a large flat case that also contained ammunition, scopes, surprisers, and a cleaning kit. The group then sat in gate 24-B for about two hours before boarding started. Then after boarding the nonstop plane to Japan. After 18 hours of sitting and watching movies the plane landed and the group waited till almost everyone was out of the craft before starting their walking. As they got to the baggage claim they saw their suitcases or weapon crates and lugged them off of the belt. Stacking them on two luggage trollies they went to pickup where they were to be met by an Agent Smith. Looking around they saw a woman in a dark suit along with a girl dawning a hat that covered her eyes but she eventually looked up and Matt saw she was a cyclops like Samy.

"Hello there you must be Turner am I right?" Smith asked as she walked up to the uniformed man.

"You are correct but Matt does me nicely and you must be Smith." Matt said offering a hand just as Smith raised her's to shake she got a call.

"Hello? You got to be kidding. How many? Humans too? Right he just landed. Okay we are on the way. Your in luck you job starts now!" Smith said placing her phone in a black handbag.

"Okay then what is happening?" Matt asked looking alert.

"Some liminal and human crooks are robbing a jewelry store and holding hostages. By your track record you are to be by Mono here taking targets. You beau gut your own guns too! Wow you have come prepared!" Smith said excitement showing.

"Okay then how far out am I going to be?" Matt asked hoping for at least a on kelometer shot distance.

"Since you are human a one kelometer and back would be great mono will have to be farther back though. You will be dismissed as a police or SWAT sniper not one of the MON team. But Mono here will be shot into MON immediately therefore you take out and human targets then Mono goes in after they are all dead or neutralized." Smith said as a chopper lowered down the snipers and Smith were then lifted away with Matt setting up his m14 rifle with ultra red display. He knew the blinds were closed and he needed the clean shot. But he fitted his m110 rifle with a clear 12x scope just in case. He also fitted both with a silencer. He then loaded them both up with a full clip of rounds. He had also fixed a bipod on either rifles so aiming wouldn't be as much of a problem. As the helicopter slowed and hovered above a building Matt knew it was his stop. Jumping out Smith yelled out that the robbery was to the east. Getting into position he layer both rifles down and begun to survey the robbery. As he thought the windows were covered with blinds. He then grabbed the M14 and pulled the bipod out taking aim he did the adjustments needed to hit his marks which were quite easy to pick out next to the hulking forms walking around. Loading the first round into the camber he pulled the trigger the kick back barely moving Matt. But he still watched the man chosen first through his scope as he reloaded. He saw the man being spun around and back into the ground. Then next shot launched a man back into a liminal. Then he saw a figure crash through the ceiling and dashing to the window ripping the blinds away. Matt then took the opportunity and pulled his M110 up and got into firing position. He made the adjustments quickly and opened fire. One after the next humans fell painting the ground red. The liminals were also falling at an alarming rate. Soon there were only the hostages remaining though after the shooting the chopper picked Matt up as he picked the rifles up. Carrying them back he took the extra features off. But before the chopper could land he strapped Sam's gladius to his belt and hoped he didn't have to use it. Mono who had watched Matt shoot eyed the blade. She immediately knew it was from a cyclops.

"Um excuse me Mr. Turner how did you get that blade?" She asked he soft voice barley acknowledgeable over the roar of the engine.

"One of my girls made it for me she wanted to thank me for rescuing her from her owner." Matt's voice said clear over the intercom. "By the way call me Matt I don't like formalities. And if I may ask what is your name?" He finished.

"Manako but just call me Mano like everyone else. I have to say your shots were great even though they weren't that clean." Mano said in a calm voice.

"Well I'd rather hit the torso which is a large target then gamble on a small one like the head. Besides if they live I stab em with this." Matt said as the craft plopped to the ground. He walked into the store and saw the human criminals laying every which way in pools of red. Each had a major hole in their chest. As he walked to the back were the hostages were a large figure broke through the walls. It had a yellow armored suit and the helmet had a horn poking out of the front of it.

"The calvary is here come on give me a hand here." Matt said drawing the attention of the armored figure. No sooner did he say it then he was launched out of the store slamming through the front window and into a police car's windshield cracking it. "Okay OW!" Matt said sliding off the hood. The figure walked through the large hole which was made and to stopped in front of Matt.

Grabbing him by the collar the figure said something in Japanese which made Matt tilt his head. "Um can you repeat that I don't speak Japanese?" He said as the operative remover her helmet revealing a quite attractive ogre as it was called in the book he was given. Smith rushed over waving her hands and shouting something but by the look on the girl's face she was being informed of who Matt was.

"I am so sorry about that Tio wasn't informed that you had come here yet so she thought that you were with them."Smith said with a voice of concern.

"It's fine honest mistake." Matt said. "Name is Mathew Turner nice to meet you." Matt said offering a hand.

"Tio and I am truly sorry please forgive me for launching you out the window." Tio said wrapping Matt in a crushing bear hug.

"Can't... Breath." Was all Matt could say before Tio dropped him letting him catch his breath.

"Sorry." Tio said as the captives filed out followed by two more operatives one full of bullet holes.

"Mathew these two are Zombina and Dopel. I think you can guess what type of liminals they are right?" Smith said.

"Yes Zombina is a zombie and Dopel is a Doppelgänger who can imitate anyone she wants." Matt answered as they got closer.

Zombina said something but Smith countered by saying "The loser here is our human sniper asset. And all the men in there that were cut down were by his hand only you didn't even have to take the blinds off he could have kept going with a thermal. So ha."

"Well I have to get home can you tell me where it is?" Matt said.

"Follow me Matt it is this way. Right next another host family we like." Tio said walking down the street followed by Matt who was lugging his gun case. After a five mile hike they came to the house and Matt op Ned the door to see his girls laying on the furniture in the parlor watching the news. It displayed the scene after the snipers shot and then the chopper landed and Matt could be seen walking in and two minutes later being thrown out. Then Tio came into view the girls looked at the screen then at Tio then back again before take long Tio to the ground shouting at her. But Matt lifted them off and explained the issue and that Tio was forgiven. After that Tio left and they turned in for the night.


	10. First Day on The Job

The morning came and the shriek of an alarm broke the silence in the house that Matt now lived in. Matt who had finally had a night alone in his bed sat up and stretched the stiff feeling from his bones. Picking himself up he went to his chair and dressed himself in a black and white suit that was sent to him by the MON. Grabbing a tie he placed it in the collar of his dress shirt he then wet his hair, added gel, and combed it into a high and tight style. He then tied the black piece of cloth and tucked it behind the jacket he wore. Going downstairs he grabbed his black dress shoes looking at them he found them not shinned. Sighing to himself he went back to his room and grabbed a tin. Opening it he found two brushes ,a tin of black polish,a empty glass, and a rag.

Closing it he turned back back to the kitchen table where his shoes stood. Taking the lid off he took the contents out grabbing the bowl he went over to the sink and poured some war in it. He then began polishing the right shoe. After a half hour of rubbing polish and water over the shoe Matt could see his own reflection in it. He then started and finished the left one. Slipping them on he tied the laces tight and cleared the work station up. About that time Crista walked in and saw a person in a black suit there starting a coffee.

"Um excuse me sir who are you?" Crista asked she could normally tell who it was by scent but the person in front of her smelled of shoe polish and aftershave.

"I thought you would be able to tell who I was by now Puppy." Matt said turning to her.

"Mathew! Y-you look good." Crista said before slapping a hand over her mouth and blushing.

"Thanks you look very nice yourself." Matt said with a smile causing Crista to hide her face more.

"Anyway what's with that getup?" The kobold asked walking over to Matt.

"I'm with MON now so I dress like a MIB agent." Matt said with a laugh.

"What is MIB?" Crista asked looking confused.

"We need to watch the that trilogy." Matt said after getting over his shock.

"Okay! Well have a good day at work Mathew!" Crista said as Matt walked out the door but not before tucking a handgun into the interior of his jacket. He once again took his gun case and took it out with him.

"I'll try not to get myself killed! Tell the others that you are in charge." Mathew said laying the case in the back and hopping in his car which was a jeep exactly like his. As he drove through Tokyo he saw loads of different liminals and their human home stays. Eventually he got to a large glass and steel building with a huge sign that read MON. He found a space and parked before snatching the steel case and lugging it to the doors. As he walked through the lobby he got several stares and heard whispers. As he walked he spotted Tio looking around but a bit nervous. She caught his eye with a smile and waved. Matt returned the smile and waved walking to the giantess.

"Hey Tio what's up? Nobody did something to you did they?" Matt said with a smile but turning deadly serious.

"No nothing like that I'm just very self conscious about my size." Tio said waving her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry your perfect the way you are. Anyway where is the locker room. I need to stash my guns." Mathew said lifting the box up.

"Oh ya here hand it to me." Tio said holding out her hands.

"Alright here. These shouldn't be a problem. After all you did throw me without a problem." Mathew said laughing while handing the case over. As she adjusted it another MON agent was walking past with a man in cuffs. The man in cuffs brushed past Tio and she stiffened up at something. Matt looked behind her and saw the man's hand on her butt holding it in his grip. Tio looked down at her companion and saw his eye twitching and his left hand moving into his jacket. As Matt's hand retracted she was very nervous due to the pistol in his hand and the man had moved both hands over her butt and was moving it around. Matt had aimed and pulled off a round then it was quiet and a little ting of metal connecting with the hard ground. The man blinked and started to yell. His left arm was shot by the hot headed agent without hesitation.

"What is going on here!" A famine voice shouted in English. That could only mean that Mathew was in trouble. Matt turned around and saw Smith walking forward at her side was the rest of the MON team.

"Mrs Smith I just shot a man responsible for sexually harassing my co worker." Mathew said keeping his weapon trained on the man who was gripping his arm in agony. Then Smith turned to Tio and asked something in Japanese earning a nod from Tio.

"Looks like the story checks out. Take a look at who you just shot recognize that man?" Smith asked and Matt turned his full attention to the man before him. He recognized him instantly. It was the same man responsible for chaining Samy, Annie, and Sarah to a wall in his home. A new anger washed over him and he dropped his weapon to the ground walking forward. They all knew that he was mad but that wasn't even the beginning of the words that can describe it. Walking to the man in chains Matt balled his hands together to tight he heard the knuckles crack under the strain. Mr. Write. Jackson noticed Matt and started cowering in fear at the very pissed man before him. Matt had gotten within three feet before his left hand decked Jackson moving him back and dazing him before he could recover another hand hit him then another. Soon his face was cut three times once at the lip, at the bridge of his nose and at his brow bruises also covered most of it. Matt finally finished when Jackson dropped down.

The MON team was stone faced and not fazed at the violent outburst of the American. They had read the file that contained the list of dead that Matt made protecting his mons and the arrest of Jackson Write. They had all agreed that those men had what happened coming. They had watched the beat down with that same perspective and they were happy it happened.

"There. That ought to do it." Matt said walking back and picking his gun up and stuck it into his jacket.

"Thank you but was that necessary?" Tio said and began walking with the agent that trashed a man in cuffs.

"Yes and no. Was it nessesary to absolutely lose my shit? No. Was I going to let him get away without a few good blows?" Hell no!" Mathew said turning his head up.

"Okay then can I ask why you went that far?" Tio asked.

"I had the three mons I seized from him Sarah, Annie, and Samy compile a list of things he did. And let's just say that he had eyes on them all the time." Matt said going into the bathroom still followed by Tio.

"Bastard! That rat bastard!" She yelled kicking the trash can and putting it into the wall.

"I know that's why I did that." Matt said letting the water wash away the blood on his hands.

"Anyway I want to thank you for lugging that case for me. And not using it to smash that guys face in." Mathew said patting the girl's shoulder before pulling a pair of brown sunglasses out and putting them over his eyes.

"Your welcome. Those fit you well." Tio said pointing at the shades.

"Thank you now let's get going before we are called for something." Matt said opening and holding the door open for Tio.

"Such a gentlemen." Tio said walking out the door Matt following.

"I try." Matt said putting his hands into his pockets and walking next to the girl next to him. After a minute they arrived to the locker room. Matt grabbed the case from Tio and slid it under his locker leaving the handle slightly visible. He opened his locker and saw a yellow and black uniform. The knees and thighs were padded along with the elbows and forearms. In bold black it read M.O.N. There was a second uniform next to the second this time it was blue long sleeve shirt and pants but black boots, a Kevlar vest, and a riot helmet with a mask. Along with the second outfit was a Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle.

"Okay the orange I understand but what's with the police outfit?" Matt asked pointing to the police blues.

"Looks like you are with Cultural Exchange Security Squad." Tio said rather exited. But the loud speaker stopped the exchange but Matt just looked at it as it only said it in Japanese.

"All C.E.S.S please change into armor and report to the transport area. This is no drill!" Tio said translating the message.

"Alright well I'll catch you later Tio." Matt said as Tio walked out. He took his suit off and changed into the proper outfit and grabbed the rifle he was assigned along with an extra clip of ammunition. The others had filed in and changed then began jogging out with Matt following them with little difficulty. The team was loaded into a armored van and drove away. It took nearly five minutes to get to the destination when the doors opened they saw a woman in a yellow suit and black mask. It was Smith. She caught his eye and winked at him through the goggles. Matt gave a nod of acknowledgement before he lined up with the rest and waited for instructions. They came when they saw a man in front of a bank holding a harpy in his grasp. She had powder blue feathers and hair. Nearby he saw a man with a centaur, limia, arachnie, slime, mermaid, and a normal girl with what looked like a scythe. He went back into the bus and grabbed a marksman rifle. Taking it behind a wall out of the crooks eyesight he got ready to shoot.

"Smith permission to neutralize target." Matt spoke pushing a button to activate the intercom.

"Waste him." Was the response. Then without a second hesitation Matt pulled the trigger. Since the man had his torso covered by the girl the only option was to splatter the man's brains over the wall behind him. And he did just that. With a blast from the gun the struggle stopped. The man who held the harpy was now a head shorter and the stairs behind him had been painted crimson. The harpy rushed into the arms of a tall black haired man then was surrounded by multiple mons who started hugging her.

"Boom headshot!" Mathew yelled into the intercom.

"Nice hit Turner. Now make yourself known to the man holding the harpy he is your neighbor after all." Smith said into the mic.

"Sure thing they do speak English though right?" Matt asked walking to the bus and depositing the rifle and his helmet.

"The slime can translate you but I am going to have to tell her to." Smith said walking walking over to him.

"Alright let's do it." Matt said with a smile.

"Great!" Smith said with a giggle. They walked over to the group and were greeted by the man the only word that Mathew understood was Smith. Smith said something and pointed to Matt. Then the slime walked forward and placed her tentacle on his head. Thinking it felt weird. Then heard the slime say the same thing.

"Hello my name is Mathew Turner I am the guy next door. Call me Matt." Mathew thought and the slime said it in Japanese and the guy with the help of the slime was able to be understood.

"My name is Kimihito Kurusu. But call me Kimihito. These are my girls. The Limia is Miaa, the centaur Centoria, the harpy is Popi, arachnie is Rachnee, mermaid is Mero, This is Lala, and finally this slime is Suu.

"Cool I have a few of my own. I would introduce them but I'm on the clock right now." Matt thought as Suu said it even pushing his voice into it.

"Okay then maybe after you get home then you could introduce them to us." Kimihito said with a smile.

"I don't think any of us can speak Japanese." Matt said.

"It's fine Suu can do it for you Suu can translate it." A third voice said almost a whisper.

"Good idea Suu." Kimihito said.

"Good thing they don't know I shot that guy. They are just too nice." Matt thought but caught his mistake. Suu said it too and their faces went from happy to overjoyed. The limia wrapped herself around Matt and gave him s squeeze. But it was braught to a halt when they heard a creaking and snapping coming from him.

"Thank you Matt really." Miaa said her voice like honey.

"It's my job. I've been killing people to protect others just like Popi. But hey we can talk later I got to get back to HQ." Matt said as Miaa let him go.

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Centoria said. Matt then left and got back into the bus and got a few pats on the back and a man said "Nice shot boss." When they got back they changed into their suits. After Matt left the locker room he hung his blues up. When he walked out he saw Manako by the wall next to the door.

"That was a good shot." Manako said keeping her head down.

"I was close enuf. That's all there is to it. But thanks Manako means a lot." Matt said before walking over to the desk and punching out.


	11. Meal at day's end

After he left the agency Matt jumped into his jeep, put on his Oakley sunglasses and drove off to head home praying it hadn't been destroyed yet. By the time he got there it was already sunset and by the looks on the outside it seemed to be fine. So he parked, got out of his car and went inside to find the girls strewn about the tv room watching some kind of romance movie. The house was practically untouched. Sarah and Crista where the first to look when they heard the door close.

"Hey guys I'm back." Matt said taking his sunglasses off and yawning and stretching out.

"Who are you buddy. We don't know you and I doubt our host will let a stranger here." Sarah said standing from the couch.

"What you don't recognize the guy that saved you from the perverts you called hosts?" Mathew asked chuckling slightly.

"If it is you what is the safe word you gave us?" Annie asked her hand moving to a pin in the ribbon on the top hat she wore.

"Seven four nineteen ten." Matt said looking over unfazed.

"Good use too I must not look like myself if you think I'm some other guy." Matt said after taking his shoes off.

"Not only that you smell of shoe polish, hair gel, and coffee." Annie said after he got closer.

"Okay, but we are going to meet another host family that lives next door. They are also locals so they should know what to do around here and where stuff is the only problem being that only the slime can understand us and translate to and fro." Mathew said loosening his black tie and unbuttoning his top button and airing out collar.

"Man it's hot out here. Alright we're going to head out as soon as I get changed out of the suit." Mathew said undoing his jacket and shirt taking the items off and heading to his room still in full view of the girls making them blush and Christa whistle after him making him turn and showing them the effect of the training he received and his consistent trips to the gym in full.

"Daaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnnn!" Yelled all the girls leaning back and looking at each other then back at their host.

"Ok you guys you can stop now." Matt said chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"Okay, but get going." Samy said.

"No problem. I won't take long." Matt said walking out of the room and returning not five minutes after his sunglasses on his forehead and dressed in a black shirt, blue pair of jeans, with a pair of combat boots.

"There we are you guys ready to go." Matt asked the girls flicking down the sunglasses.

"Yup lets go meet them." Lorain with a small smile and raising up a good three feet.

"Alright let's get going." Matt said walking to the door and opening it for the girls as they filled past smiling.

Closing and locking the door behind him Matt made the short trip to the house next to them which was admittedly looked a lot like their own home. Matt walked up to the door and knocked three times. No sooner did he knock than he could hear a horse on hard floors which he could hear from the behind the door. Knowing who was going to open the door he took a slight step back as to look her in the eye better. The door then opened and the for of a centaur was shown in the doorway and in nothing flat Mathew was being smothered by Centoria hugging him into her breasts. It caught Mathew a bit by surprise and he started to tap aground to get her attention to release him and did, before before collapsing to the ground for air.

"Hey Christa (gasp) remind you of something?" Mathew asked gasping for breath before laughing.

"Um, yea our first meeting." Christa said hiding her face that held a blush.

Soon Centoria stepped aside and opened the second door to allow both Sam and Loraine into the home before stepping aside to allow the rest of the family in. As they gathered in the home the girls sat on the chairs and couches that littered the room they were soon joined by Kimihito and Suu. As soon as they got within arms reach Suu placed a tentacle like appendage on both of the men's heads.

"Thank you again for having us Kimihito, I can already foresee us being great friends in the future." Matt said offering his hand to his gracious host.

"It's nothing Mathew, after all you did kill the bastard holding Papi." Kimihito spoke shacking the hand of the guest.

"No problem man I've killed three and imprisoned one more protect my girls and I would do it all again for anyone. Even now it's my job to do it and I love this job. I get paid to do something that matters." Mathew said with a smile.

"I get it. Anyway I think we should introduce our girls to each other and would you as to introduce your girls to me?" Kimihito said smiling.

"Off course how stupid of me! Well the sergeant is Loraine, the kolbold is Christa, the Cyclops is Sam, the Inari is Annie, and the fire dragon is Sarah." Mathew said pointing to each respective liminal.

"Tell them it's veery nice to meet them." Kimihito said with a smile.

"He says it's nice to meet you all." Matt said addressing his family.

"It's a pleasure to meet him too. And is there more to his family than just her or?" Annie said tipping her hat. Matt then quickly relayed the message.

"No they are around the town collecting groceries they should be back any time now." Kimihito said through the slime and no sooner did he say that the door opened and several girls walked through and a bullet shot though the door and house and wrapped itself around both Matt and Kimihito staggering the both of them but not toppling them.

"Hey Miia, you remember right?" Kimihito asked pointing to Mathew who was holding up just fine. Mia nodded but looked at Mathew then looked slightly confused and started to talk to Kimihito in Japanese.

"I know it doesn't look like the man in the suit but he is look at his left arm it is wrapped in gauze. I know he was wearing it under his suit. This is the same guy don't worry." Kimihito said to the lamia. Miia then asked or told something to her host which made his eyes shoot open.

"What about Papi? I didn't accidentally graze her did I?" Matt asked concerned.

"No but she really wants to repay you for saving her and trust me she won't stop until she either saved your life or she forgot what happened."

"Okay then looks like she will have to wait a while since any time I or my girls are in trouble I can hold my own pretty well." Matt said trying not to sound like was boasting.

"Well I hope for your sake she forgets she was saved today." Said Suu.

Right then a powder blue flash sped through the door followed by Rechnera and lastly Lala all of which carried some sort of bags from the market. Kimihito who was still connected to,Suu and Matt greeted them and started getting to work on the meal. Matt finding nothing better to do started to help as well by mixing up some sauces in small quantities from different ingredients and having Kimihito and try them out to see if he would like to use them in his cooking and three of the five Matt whipped up was accepted and the recipe for each was asked and two were given the last was a family secret. Soon it was all prepared and ready for consumption. There was meat vegetables, fish, rice, and several other things that Matt couldn't name. Suu who had long since been helping the others communicate had just gotten to Rechnera who was staring hungrily at the other guy in the house and placed a tentacle atop her.

"I wonder how big he is and what his kinks are. I wonder what I can do with a bit of bondage, oh what would he tell what will he do?" Suu said as the arachnid chuckled evilly

Matt who was too busy cooking didn't hear it but all his girls did and instantly drug her off with Suu trailing behind. As they entered a room Sam flicked a light on and Christa pointed a claw at another tentacle on top of of Suu's head and then at her head. Suu nodded and placed a tentacle on top of Christa's head.

"What the hell did you mean bitch." Christa demanded.

"Come on girls admit it each one of you thought of how big he is? How good he is in bed? How good he can use his mouth fingers and other part? What his turn ons are. I can tell you right now that apart from our own host some of the girls in the dinning room are going to touch themselves tonight. That would even include myself! So now you tell me have you or have you not fantasized about your host in the time he took you in?" Rechnera said talking with a smooth and sultry voice that had would be able to seduce any guy she wanted.

"Ya okay but come on at least tone it down a little. He has not been a host for 2 days and he took us all in at once and we have yet to thank him properly." Christa said pointing to the others.

"Ya okay I won't rape him but I will find a way to trap him but not until you had your fun. Now let's get back I know this meal is going to be the bomb." The arachnid said waving her hands in surrender.

"Ya okay. We haven't eaten since this morning. True we could have eaten on the plane but that stuff is dumpster worthy." Christa said walking to the door and heading back along with everyone else.

They got to the dinning room and went over and got some food before sitting down to eat. The rest of the evening passed without trouble and soon everything was eaten and the dishes had piled up in the sink. Matt took his own plate and started washing it and everyone else's without a word but a smile all the same and Kimihito had cleared and wiped down the table. Soon they were talking again like they had known each other for their whole life. The girls played games all around the room and as time rolled by they all started getting drowsy the hosts decided to call it a night and the American family went back to their home exchanging goodbyes as they left. Matt left last and as he entered his home he went straight to his room and changed out of his cloths and into something more comfortable for sleeping in and went to bed and drifted off in a matter of moments.


End file.
